Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School
by Quizicalcoatl
Summary: Pianist: Austria, code name Professor Edelstein. Chick #1: Hungary, code name Professor Héderváry. Chick #2: Prussia, code name Professor Beil-hey wait a second, Prussia is a dude!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School...

Rating: T for pretty mild language and a bit of violence, nothing too bad though.

Pairings: AusHun, mentioned PruCan, PruAus and PruHun

Disclaimer: I do not hold or claim to hold any sort of ownership or rights over the characters in this story; they belong to Hetalia/Hidekaz Himaruya and Harry Potter/J. K. Rowling.

Credits: DoveleafOfCloudClan for a lot of the plot! She/he/they gave me a bunch of great ideas. Thank you so much!

HAHAHA I'm writing the APH Trio. This'll be awesome/pitiful.

Austria - Rodreich Edelstein

2P!Austria - Roland Edelstein

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry

2P!Hungary - Julia Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

2P!Prussia - Gilen Beilschmidt

Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School: One:

The smug blonde wizard-dude was starting to seriously piss me off.

"So you're our new teachers?" he wondered. He eyed us for a moment in a rather condescending manner, then added to Hungary, "You do know that being an assistant in a Care Of Magical Creatures class requires a lot of physical labor, don't you?"

Hungary grit her teeth and I just barely restrained myself from jumping up and punching that smug little smile right off his face.

"And that History Of Magic is probably the least important class we could possibly have?" he added. "I mean, you're barely out of school and this is how you're choosing to spend you life? DADA and History are useless. It's not like we're ever going to need those-after all, we have the Ministry. You're clearly failures."

Hungary sprang to her feet. "You can insult me all you want, but you insult my oldest friend and my dear husband? You're going down, kid," she smirked down at him, "Since I can't give you a detention, I'll just have to..." She took a few long strides toward him, cracking her knuckles. "...Improvise."

* time skip brought to you by the APH Trio

The peaceful tranquility of low murmurs and small talk was shattered when a scream ripped through the air.

Harry was on his feet in a second, and out the door in two. Ron and Hermione followed him. Their footsteps pounded against the train's floorboards, and they found themselves amongst a small crowd of silent people.

Pushing their way through easily, they froze at the sight.

Malfoy sat slumped in his seat, tears welling from the corners of his eyes, blood trickling from his nose.

There stood a woman with long brown hair, a flower tucked behind her ear and contrasting vividly with bottle green eyes. She was sniggering at Malfoy, clearly the one to put him in such a position.

She called out to the crowd in a heavy accent, just as the first few haunting chords of a violin floated through the air, "Take my advice and don't insult your new History or DADA assistant teachers."

There was an awkward silence as a strange, violet-eyed man continued to play the violin.

"Yo, Roddy, cut that out. It's totally unawesome!" an albino man said, wrenching the violin and it's bow out of his grasp.

'Roddy' rounded on him, "That's my violin, you know! And I'm glad it's not awesome, as you said, because it is instead refined and elegant!"

The woman turned and forcibly held the albino back. Chatter filled the air and Harry watched as 'Roddy' said something about immaturity and the Austro-Prussian War (what those two things had to do with each other, Harry had no idea).

He, Ron and Hermione walked back to their seats, Hermione saying something about even the teachers they hired being irresponsible.

* time skip brought to you by the Magic Trio

Harry only got the feeling there was something remarkable about those teachers when he found the Threstrals being overly affectionate with all three of them, but particularly the albino.

He heard as he walked past, carefully avoiding any protruding spindly wings, "...it's most likely because of our history... All the death tied up in our pasts." Then 'Roddy' smirked. "And Gilbert, they must like you so much because of your dissolu-mmfph!"

A Threstral head butted him gently, much like an overgrown, ominous cat. 'Roddy's' expression fell nothing short of outraged.

'Gilbert' looked suspiciously happy about that.

Harry shook his head and continued to his carriage, where Ron and Hermione watched the scene in confusion.

He was sure it would all be explained at the start-of-the-year feast.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School...

Rating: T for mild language and a little violence, nothing real bad though.

Pairings: AusHun, mentioned PruCan, PruAus and PruHun

Disclaimer: I do not hold or claim to hold any sort of ownership or rights over the characters in this story; they belong to Hetalia/Hidekaz Himaruya and Harry Potter/J. K. Rowling.

Credits: A huge thank you to DoveleafOfCloudClan for a ton of the plot!

Notes: I understand that my past/present tense is a little choppy here, but it's done only at the head jump, going from third person to Austria's POV. Sorry!

Austria - Rodreich Edelstein

2P!Austria - Roland Edelstein

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry

2P!Hungary - Julia Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

2P!Prussia - Gilen Beilschmidt

Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School: Two:

Harry saw the strange, possibly insane trio next during the start-of-the-year feast.

They were sitting beside each other, up with the teachers.

"I didn't know there were any vacancies," Hermione mused.

The woman and the first man, the albino, were laughing together. Eventually, the second, brunet man buried his head in his hands and did not move from that position until Dumbledore introduced them at least ten minutes later.

"This year Hogwarts has decided to employ assistants for three of our teachers!" the rather eccentrically-dressed man announced. "Our History teacher, Professor Binns, will now be aided by Professor Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

The albino stood, beaming, and winked at a few seventh-year Ravenclaws (to be honest, he looked only a year or two older than them anyway).

"Since Hagrid is busy with his Care of Magical Creatures class, Professor Elizaveta Héderváry will be both helping him with his creatures and helping fulfill the role of groundskeeper for the year," Dumbledore continued, apparently ignorant of the events that had occurred on the train.

The woman stood and waved, a small but honest smile pasted on her face. There was a smattering of nervous, forced applause from the Slytherin table and hushed muttering all around the room.

"And last but not least, Professor Rodreich Edelstein will be assisting our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore said. The second man stood and bowed slightly to the students, and then all three sat down again.

Harry felt someone poke him. He glanced over at Hermione, who stopped poking once she realized she had gotten his attention already. "Why do we have assistant teachers now? We've never had them before," she said.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know any better than you do."

Hermione gave a disgruntled sigh and went back to watching their headmaster as he introduced the new DADA teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge, and as she began to spin a web of lies.

•time skip brought to you by the Awesome Trio

Today has been exhausting.

First, with Hungary getting into a fight and calling me her husband (we divorced decades ago! How do you not remember?), to meeting the sickly sweet teacher who I'll be working with for the rest of the year, I'm just ready to sleep.

I glare holes into the wall. I can hear Prussia's snores coming through the stone castle wall. I finally give up on sleep-at least, for now.

Roland is keeping me awake.

"Come on! Just let me out for a little bit! We could have so much fun..." Roland whispers into my ear.

"Be silent," I order.

"But Austria," he coos. "If you just let me out for a few moments..."

"Just go back to your world, then!" I hiss back.

"I can't do that," Roland pouts. "The other nations ruined it all!"

"Why do you think I'm going to let you ruin my world, then?" I ask. I can practically see his delicate shrug.

"Because I have nowhere else to go," he says. "And because if we work together, I can make this truly become your world... You won't need to share anymore."

"Are you suggesting that we kill them all?" I demand, bolting up. Roland laughs darkly, the low sound echoing through my head.

"No..." he says, "I'm saying that it's going to happen, whether you like it or not."

"Be quiet so I can sleep," I order a few long moments later.

I really need that potion.

We all do.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School...

Rating: T for very mild swearing and some small amount of violence.

Pairings: AusHun, mentioned PruCan, PruAus and PruHun

Disclaimer: I do not hold or claim to hold any sort of ownership or rights over the characters in this story; they belong to Hetalia/Hidekaz Himaruya and Harry Potter/J. K. Rowling.

Credits: A big thank you goes to DoveleafOfCloudClan for the plot!

Austria - Rodreich Edelstein

2P!Austria - Roland Edelstein

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry

2P!Hungary - Julia Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

2P!Prussia - Gilen Beilschmidt

Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School: Three:

"So," Prussia says. "How are we going to get these potion ingredients, anyway?"

"Well, we have been informed that it should all be in this castle," Austria tells him. "We should just collect them."

I sigh.

They're hopeless.

"Clearly, we find an actual recipe! It's been a long time since we last used magic and I don't want to just wing it at this point," I tell them. "And we can't afford to mess up. These are our 2P!s we're talking about. They're dangerous, even more so when they know we're trying to get rid of them!"

Prussia grins and leans back, the movement tipping the chair back with it. He scrambles for a handhold and manages to pull himself right side up again before he falls.

"Since Pr-Gilbert is being immature, as usual, I say that we should look for a book with the recipe one at a time, so there won't be too much suspicion around it," Austria says.

Julia says, echoey in my mind, "He's so cute when he thinks he knows what he's doing! I don't know why you two got divorced..."

"Shut up, Julia!" I hiss aloud.

"Ah, that's not being nice..." Julia pouts. "You're a meanie!"

"Wait, how active are the 2P!s?" Prussia asks, eyes wide.

"You tell me," I say. He frowns.

"Gilen's mute," he says. "I can't hear how active he is, just feel his influence."

"They've been talking nonstop since they first came," Austria said. "It's rather annoying."

"Oh," Prussia says, and for once he doesn't keep talking.

There was a knock on the door and we all fell even more silent.

Austria stood and made his way to the door, opening it, and keeping his expression carefully neutral when he saw the woman standing there.

"Good morning, Rodreich," Umbridge says, sickly sweet. "And good morning, Elizaveta and Gilbert. Having a nice chat about the new school year?"

"Ah, good morning, Dolores," Austria returned. "Ja-I mean, yes, we were. What is it?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing," she said. "And tell you a little bit about this year's curriculum for the different years."

"Of course, Dolores. Shall we head to the classroom or would you like to stay here?" Austria offers.

"Here would be nice, yes," she agrees.

As soon as she walks past him to sit down right in his spot, Austria sends us a "save me" look.

Naturally, all Prussia and I do is sit back to enjoy the show.

•time skip brought to you by the Axis Powers Trio

Harry was doodling in his textbook during History.

Professor Binns droned on, "The Goblin Wars lasted for several long years. A few notable battles included the Battle of 18-"

"Hey dudes and dudettes! The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt is here to save the day!" The albino screamed as he entered the room. Harry jumped out of his History-induced haze (taking History can be dangerous to your mental health and is not being promoted by this story or author. Side effects may include depression, anxiety and intelligence. Do not try this at home).

"What does he think he's doing?" Hermione gasped.

Binns droned on.

"He seems like he's the trying to save us from Professor Binns!" Ron exclaimed, sitting up.

"If you all take Doitsu as your lord and savior, I will take you outside and I'll teach you about the magic in Ancient Germanic legends!" Beilschmidt called.

Binns droned on.

"Who or what is Doitsu?" Hermione asked.

Meanwhile, Gilbert was already leading people out of the classroom and presumably to the outdoors, where it was overcast, but not rainy, and cool, but not cold, and altogether very pleasant.

Binns droned on.

"I don't know, but it sounds like a pretty good deal to me," Ron said, standing. I quickly follow suit and Hermione sighs, then gathers her note-taking materials and strides after us.

"We're not supposed to be learning about Ancient Germanic Magicks yet!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's totally awesome! Almost as awesome as me!" Gilbert assured her.

Binns droned on.

The class made their way outside, and to Gilbert's credit they only lost one person-Neville, who at first thought they were going another way and ended up just meeting them outside.

They all settled themselves on the grass as Gilbert began to speak.

"The awesome Ancient Germans had a ton of legends, some of which included magic! I'm going to tell you these legends the muggle way, and then I'll tell you the magical way, so that we can also know more about what muggles thought about witches and wizards!"

Binns paused in his droning. He felt like something was wrong. Then he shrugged his ghostly shoulders and droned on.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School...

Rating: Mild language and violence, so T.

Pairings: AusHun, mentioned PruCan, PruAus and PruHun

Talking: I like this chapter. :D

Disclaimer: I do not hold or claim to hold any sort of ownership or rights over the characters in this story; they belong to Hetalia/Hidekaz Himaruya and Harry Potter/J. K. Rowling.

Credits: Seriously! Thank you a ton, DoveleafOfCloudClan!

Austria - Rodreich Edelstein

2P!Austria - Roland Edelstein

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry

2P!Hungary - Julia Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

2P!Prussia - Gilen Beilschmidt

Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School: Four:

I frown as I see Austria discreetly cough into a handkerchief and the cloth turns red with blood.

"Specs?" I ask, a little nervous but still awesome. "What's going on? Did ya hurt yourself or something?"

"No, it's just... Roland. I'll talk to you after class," he says abruptly, standing and wandering off through the crowd of bustling students.

I jump to my feet and follow him, "Nope, you're not getting away that easily, Prissy!"

I catch up with him and grab his shoulder, pulling him behind a tapestry and into a secret tunnel (why're you looking at me like that? I'm a teacher, I would never cause mischief using these suspiciously well-placed tunnels!) . I turn to him, and before either of us can say anything he takes out his handkerchief again and coughs more blood into it.

I sigh and glare at him pointedly, "Hello? We're not in a public place anymore, you can tell me whatever's happening. If it's Roland, it could happen to me and Hungary too, and I don't think she'd be happy about you not warning her."

"Remind me, who taught you English?" Austria chokes out instead.

"America," I state confidently. He's spoken English for centuries-no wonder he's such a good teacher! Awesome-ish teacher for an awesome student!

Austria nods measuredly, "That makes sense. You both are just excellent at butchering England's language," he says, effectively crushing my heart and ruining my dreams.

"Ugh, don't go all grammar Nazi on me!" I whine. "Tell me what's happening!"

"Roland has a higher voice than I do," Austria explains (finally!), although his eyes hardened at the Nazi comment. "My vocal chords are starting to rearrange themselves because of his influence."

"Wait, it's that bad?" I demand, "Am I gonna show up to class and be mute one day?"

"I don't know and I honestly don't care. That's your problem. Now please let me get to class, I have to find it again," Austria tells me. I laugh and tug him out from behind the tapestry.

"No need! I know where it is! Silly Specs and his complete lack of a sense of direction," I chuckle, pulling him along behind me.

I wave wildly at a trio of students as I race past, Austria stumbling after me, already out of breath.

As we round the corner, I see a herd-flock-group of small, aquamarine blue puff balls floating though the air. "Whoa, Specs! I found a Nargle!"

He's too busy catching his breath to reply.

"Aren't those good for our potion or something?" I wonder, squinting at them. They seem awfully small.

"Good morning, Professors Edelstein and Beilschmidt," a soft voice says. "I see you've met the Nargles."

"Wha-oh, a student. Sup! Yeah, they're kinda cute actually," I say, picking one out of the air. It wriggles in my fingers so I let go. "Remind me of Gilbird a bit... Except blue... Shame Ludwig didn't let me bring him with me..."

"Gilbird?" the girl inquires. Austria stands up straight again, breath apparently caught.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt," he heaves. "I better not be late for my own class."

"Kesesese, you won't be, don't worry!" I say. "Bye, random student!"

As I whisk Austria away again, I hear her say in a dreamy voice, "Actually, my name is Luna Lovegood..."

•time skip brought to you by the Tea family

"It feels so nice to have magic again, doesn't it?" Hungary says as she walks through the nighttime hallways of the school. This place screams old, ancient maybe. I'm not sure if it's the dust filtering through the silvery moonlight or the cobwebs stretched over the ceiling or the natural wear and tear of the stone hewn to build this place that makes it seem that way. Still... I doubt it's as old as I am.

I catch up with her, "Hey! Don't walk so fast, we have the whole night to get there!"

"I hope you remember what we're doing?" Hungary says. I roll my eyes and stride along beside her, hands in the pockets of my robes-impractical for fighting, but necessary to fit in at a place like this.

We make our way slowly through the halls, and she pauses. Then she turns and taps the frame of a painting. The man in it smiles cheerily and the painting swings aside.

"Woah, dark," I comment, staring into the pitch black. Hungary smirks.

"You're afraid of the dark? Cowardly as well as stupid, I see," she says. I frown.

"I'm not afraid of it, girlie," I hiss back at her, and then I jump into the darkness, landing neatly about five feet down.

Despite what it seems, I'm actually not very afraid of the dark (hey, not very is better than completely! It's a natural human instinct!), but I may or may not have jumped about a foot in the air and yelped when there came a thump and Hungary crashed down almost on top of me.

"Ugh, I touched you," Hungary complains as she gets up. "I'm going to have to take a shower when I get back to my room."

Then she moves forward, foraging through the pitch with one hand on the wall to guide her. She takes out her wand-nearly as ancient as the nation herself, wood beginning to rot (she'll have to replace it again soon, I think), the intricate carvings of war along the sides less than friendly looking-and casts a spell.

"Lumos," she whispers.

Meanwhile, I'm left on the floor. Pain stabs through my arm, white-hot.

Hungary says as she continues forward, "Prussia, get up already..." When I can't respond, because it burns burns burns she turns around. Her eyes widen, "Prussia!"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School...

Rating: Mild language and mild violence. It's a T. So surprising. Heavy sarcasm.

Pairings: AusHun, mentioned PruCan, PruHun and PruAus

Disclaimer: I do not hold or claim to hold any sort of ownership or rights over the characters in this story; they belong to Hetalia/Hidekaz Himaruya and Harry Potter/J. K. Rowling.

Austria - Rodreich Edelstein

2P!Austria - Roland Edelstein

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry

2P!Hungary - Julia Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

2P!Prussia - Gilen Beilschmidt

Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School: Five:

"Prussia, are you alright?" I ask, dropping my wand and kneeling beside him.

He glares at me and hisses out, "Just kinda feel like my arm's being chopped off, but other than that, I'm totally fine." I glare right back at him, then mutter a few spells under my breath as I hover my hand over his shoulder.

"Nothing seems wrong with your arm," I say, hesitant even though I checked it over three times to see if I missed anything. "Check your mental walls. I think Gilen has a silver arm, right, Julia?"

Julia huffs at me, and I can practically see the annoyed look on her face as she says, "Yes, he's got a prosthetic arm, who cares? It just means Gilbert will have to suffer for now."

"Great, thanks, now shut up," I order. Prussia raises an eyebrow, somehow managing to look both casual and in great pain at the same time (how?).

"That was rude," Julia whines. "Not at all ladylike."

"You and ladylike-ness can go to hell for all I care," I tell her. "Oh, wait! That's where you're from."

"That was really, really rude!" Julia complains.

I don't respond, instead moving away because Prussia is sitting up, his teeth clenched. "Damn it, that hurt," he says.

"Wait, is it getting better?" I wonder.

Prussia shakes his head and stands up, leaning on the wall. "Nein, it's about the same. Still feel like my arm is being cut off. But I was a knight, and then a soldier, and there's no way something like this is taking me down!"

"Great," I say, glancing over his arm again. "Now channel your obvious stubbornness towards blocking out Gilen then, because you're clearly not doing it yet."

"I take pride in my stubbornness," he mentions. "Let's go. We have a school to break out of."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he says, and he's lucky I choose to ignore the way he rolls his eyes at me.

We continue along the darkened tunnel, and as we go he gradually relaxes. "Yeah, Gilen was really powerful there for a sec. I'm better now though."

"Who said I cared?" I ask, only half paying attention as I crawl through a tiny hole and outside.

"The fact that you were checking my arm... So many... Times..." Prussia trails off as he follows me. "This is a huge bookstore."

"Yeah, let's go look for a potion recipe!" I return, grinning.

•time skip brought to you by the FACE family

"Well, that was a huge failure," Prussia says as he sits up. It's reaching the early hours of the morning and we still haven't found anything.

But somehow, I'm sure it's here. I pull out another book and start skimming through it. "Keep reading," I order.

A few seconds later, he shoves a book in my face. "Kesesese, not such a failure after all!"

"That was suspiciously well-timed," I observe, putting the book back on the shelf I took it from and instead taking Prussia's. I read through the table of contents quickly and sure enough, there's our potion.

"Shush!" Prussia warns, "The author and readers will figure out we're self-aware!"

I stare at him, eyebrows raised, "Uh, what're you talking about?" Probably another one of his weird conspiracy theories.

"That's more like it," Prussia agrees, nodding, and sitting down to look over my shoulder at the book.

I shake my head and read quickly over the section to make sure it's what we want.

Tueri Animo, huh?

The last time I used a magic this large-scale was when Prussia, Austria and I tried to save Holy Roman Empire's life.

Well, I guess we did save his life-but we didn't plan on giving up our ability to perform magic without taking some from other magical nations, as we are now, or for Holy Roman Empire to lose his memories when he was reincarnated.

Right now we have nations to save and 2P!s to drive out. It doesn't really matter anymore.

Does it?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School...

Rating: T. I'm not going to explain it anymore.

Pairings: AusHun, mentioned PruCan, PruHun and PruAus (eventually, mostly as jokes)

Talking: I FORGOT TO SAY THIS BUT PLEASE PLEASE CRITICIZE ME (BUT MAKE IT CONSTRUCTIVE PLEASE). IF YOU HAVE ANY PLOT BUNNIES, FEEL FREE TO PM ME!

ALSO SORRY IT TOOK A LONG TIME BUT IS SHORT. I AM WORKING ON THE THING MENTIONED AT THE END.

Disclaimer: I do not hold or claim to hold any sort of ownership or rights over the characters in this story; they belong to Hetalia/Hidekaz Himaruya and Harry Potter/J. K. Rowling. Nor do I own or claim to own the band Rammstein or their music.

Austria - Rodreich Edelstein

2P!Austria - Roland Edelstein

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry

2P!Hungary - Julia Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

2P!Prussia - Gilen Beilschmidt

Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School: Six:

"This is a unicorn-they tend to like women and girls more than men and boys, so girls, come on up with Professor Héderváry. Boys, I'll tell you a bit about them," the professor said. I obediently stayed back with Ron as Hermione rushed forward to pet the unicorns.

"Unicorns are rare and majestic creatures with many magical properties..." she began.

I tuned her out and instead watched the unicorns and girls trying to pet them curiously. Professor Héderváry was petting one's snout, and cautiously, Parvati Patil reached out to pet the unicorn.

A few girls later, the unicorn started to shy away from them. The professor kept it firmly in place, though.

I turned to Ron, "Sorry, what did you just s-"

There were several screams and my head whipped back around to look at the unicorns.

Professor Héderváry was staring at her bitten hand, a tired expression pasted across her face. The unicorn shied away from the girls, and Héderváry didn't hesitate as she grabbed the unicorn's reins.

"Another thing!" she called as she maneuvered it and the second unicorn back into their pen, "If they feel threatened, usually by large amounts of people, they can and will bite!"

The unicorns safely in their pen and the girls shushed and herded back to the rest of the class, Héderváry sighed quietly and dropped her injured hand to her side, stuffing it in the pokey of her robes. Curiously, from what I could see, it didn't look as bad as it had just moments ago. "I'll have to go get this all healed up then-"

"Crotch cloth to the rescue!" A very familiar voice shouted.

Héderváry was promptly hit in the face with robe.

Professor Beilschmidt and Professor Edelstein weren't too far away. Edelstein was looking on in complete and utter confusion. Beilschmidt was grinning, and only wearing his dress shoes, exercise shorts, and a t-shirt that read "RAMMSTEIN," which was an interesting fashion statement.

To be honest, I wasn't at all surprised to learn later from Hermione that Rammstein is a well-known German metal band.

Professor Héderváry just tore a strip of cloth off of the sleeve of the robe (which had now fallen to the ground in front of her) and began patching up her hand. "Thanks, Gilbert, although you really don't need to do that every time I get hurt."

"Is there history behind this...?" Edelstein asked, eyes wide.

"Ja!" Beilschmidt said, and that was that.

Not too long after that happened, whatever that was, the three assistants made their way back to the castle.

I stared after them, eyes wide.

I had so many questions and so few answers.

•POV switch brought to you by Gilbird

"What did you say it was called?" I asked curiously.

"It's called 'Gaze At The Same Moon As You' by Caitlin Ferring," Professor Héderváry told me. I nod and stroke the unicorn's mane again. "Teaches about all creatures with equal or similar intelligence levels to humans, like centaurs, goblins, ghosts, you know the drill. It also has a section on mythological beings, which sounds good. I've never read it myself, but I've heard it's easy to study."

"Hm... 'Gaze At The Same Moon...' Sounds good, I'll try it sometime!" I said, flashing her a toothy smile. Héderváry smiled back, then winced slightly and whispered something under her breath.

I decide not to ask, and quietly move away to let Lavender Brown pet the unicorn.

'Gaze At The Same Moon,' huh?


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School...

Rating: T

Pairings: AusHun, mentioned PruCan, PruHun and PruAus (eventually).

Talking: Sorry for slightly OOC Romania, but he's under a lot of stress and is absolutely exhausted, so I think he's portrayed accurately for that state.

Disclaimer: I do not hold or claim to hold any sort of ownership or rights over the characters in this story; they belong to Hetalia/Hidekaz Himaruya and Harry Potter/J. K. Rowling.

Austria - Rodreich Edelstein

2P!Austria - Roland Edelstein

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry

2P!Hungary - Julia Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

2P!Prussia - Gilen Beilschmidt

Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School: Seven:

"Professor Edelstein will be opening a music club! Please sign up on the papers in your House's common room. He'll be teaching piano, viola and violin," Dumbledore announced. Hermione turned excitedly to me.

"He really knows how to play all three of those instruments? I tried to learn violin in school, muggle school I mean, but I came here not very long after I began... I've probably forgotten everything by now, it's been years..." she babbled.

Meanwhile, Ron stared at Professor Dumbledore with narrowed eyes. "What's a viola supposed to be?" he asked eventually.

"It's a slightly larger violin, and it's tuned lower, so it makes a lower sound but not as low as a guitar or banjo and definitely not as low as a cello," Hermione informed him, tone bossy.

I could see that up at the table, Professors Beilschmidt and Edelstein were having a loud, rapid fire argument in what sound like German. Every once in awhile one will pause and Héderváry will say something, then they'll nod and continue quarreling.

Finally, Edelstein stands and announces, "Professor Beilschmidt will also be teaching flute!"

Said albino slams his head into the table, and Madam Pomfrey jumps and nearly stands up and goes towards him, clearly concerned. However, when Beilschmidt seems to turn out alright, she remains seated.

The night continues, and I choose to ignore the most recent of their frequent arguments.

•time skip brought to you by the Tomato Gang

"The first ingredient... Hm... Shavings from the horn of a Crumple-Horned Snorkak," Hungary says, leaning over the book.

"The hell is that?" Prussia asks. I glare at him.

"It's a type of rare magical creature, only seen by those who have begun to lose their minds," I tell him.

"Alright, smart-ass," Prussia snaps, then turns back to Hungary. "How long will it take to find one?"

"Not long," Hungary chimes sweetly. She continues, calm as ever, "Now, if you boys don't stop fighting, I'll have to smash your heads in and none of us want that, do we?" She gestures meaningfully to the frying pan resting on the desk.

Prussia shudders, "No ma'am!" I stay (wisely, in my opinion) silent.

Hungary meets his eyes with an icy glare, "No sir, you mean. Ma'am makes me sound weak."

Prussia nods, "No sir!"

I smother a smug grin, but as soon as Hungary turns back to the book, expression guileless enough, Prussia makes a face at me.

"After that we need the bottled-up rage of over a thousand Nargles... Uh..." Hungary trails off, uncertain. "That sounds stupid and mildly dangerous."

"It probably is," I agree. "How would we even get them angry? They're harmless puffballs."

"A lot of things in the modern world of magic are insane!" Prussia bursts out. "Remember the good old days, when all you needed for spells were some runes, a chant, and the capacity for it in your soul?"

"Ja," I say thoughtfully. "Those days were... Well... They were good."

"It was worth it," Hungary says suddenly. Prussia and I both look over at her. She doesn't meet our eyes, doesn't look up from the spell book on the desk between us. "Bringing Holy Roman Empire back was completely worth it, even if he doesn't remember us now, or what we did. That we ever had magic of our own."

"Ja..." Prussia agrees. "Since when has it not been? I'd give my whole life for West, a thousand times over."

I give a strained, forceful smile, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

•POV switch brought to you by Hanatamago

"We need to keep going. They haven't had much progress yet, and the 2P! issue is only going to get worse with time," England said. Romania, uncharacteristically solemn, only gives a simple nod.

I say, keeping my voice at it's normal monotone, "But we're being put under too much stress. We can't do this alone-are there any other nations who can perform magic? We need all the help we can get," I say, glancing at Romania.

"Hm... America does voodoo a little bit, but that's not the same... Can Belarus do a little? I seem to remember Belarus having the capacity for magic, but I'm not sure," England says.

"No, Belarus is nonmagical," Romania says. Our trust is absolute because we know he was forced to live with Russia and his sisters for awhile. If any of us know, it's him.

"Dammit," England hisses under his breath. "Shut the hell up, Oliver!"

His hair color wobbles dangerously towards a bubblegum pink that would make Poland proud.

"England? England! Get control of your 2P!" Romania says, rushing to England's side. I join him there, lips pursed as I watch Oliver's influence begin to show in England's outward appearance.

My own hair is a few inches longer than it was originally, and Romania never smiles as widely anymore. I've heard that China has it even rougher than us-his 2P! is addicted to at least two dozen drugs and he's having to live through the physical sides for all of it.

But we're bearing the brunt of the mental ties, and I'm not sure how long I'll be able to live like this.

"Norway, do you think Hungary, Austria and Prussia are dealing with this kind of thing?" Romania asked as England finally regains full control over his own body and his hair darkens. However, it's still noticeably lighter than his originally color.

"I don't know," I return. "I hope not, because at the moment they have enough on their plates already."

"Hm," Romania says, then adds to his 2P!, "Dragomir, you're creeping me out with this nonstop humming. Sounds like you're stereotypically meditating."

"Strange, strange 1P!s..." Lokki marvels. I instantly slam my head against the table, ignoring the pain for now (I'll hear anyway, after all) and relishing the momentary silence that follows.

"Norway," England asks after a long pause, "Are you alright?"

"No," I tell him, and I'm honest.

Apparently, he can hear it in my voice. "Well, as you know, we're doing the best we can..."

"Pathetic," Lokki whispers, and I resist the urge to bang my head into the table again.

"Well," I reply, "I think we need to do better."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School...

Rating: T

Pairings: AusHun, mentioned PruCan, PruAus and PruHun

Talking: Whoa, more serious I chapter this time around. THANK YOU THIS STORY IS DOING WELL AND I LOVE YOU ALL.

Disclaimer: I do not hold or claim to hold any sort of ownership or rights over the characters in this story; they belong to Hetalia/Hidekaz Himaruya and Harry Potter/J. K. Rowling.

Austria - Rodreich Edelstein

2P!Austria - Roland Edelstein

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry

2P!Hungary - Julia Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

2P!Prussia - Gilen Beilschmidt

Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School: Eight:

Beilschmidt does not seem happy about having to teach flute.

However, he does it reluctantly. Ron and I know because we're watching the lesson, halfway curious and halfway confused.

The Italian words in necessary to read the sheet music and conduct the class-allegretto, fermata, prestissimo-sound strange in Gilbert's strong German accent. But the music he plays as an example sounds beautiful. Hermione, at least, seems to be happy enough to follow along.

Ron and I leave, and we wander slowly through the deserted corridors, for once quiet as we make our way back to the Gryffindor common room.

Then we hear purposeful footsteps, and we instinctively jump and move to the side. My back is pressed against the wall.

"Hm... Crumple-Horned Snorkak..." a feminine voice says. "Where would that be?"

Ron and I glance at each other, eyes wide as we recognize those words coming from the mouth of a professor. I whisper an incantation under my breath, one that Moody taught me not too long ago, and we fade into the background.

Héderváry rounds the corner. At first, it looks like everything is fine-but then I notice the small satchel she's carrying, and the pocketknife in her other hand.

"Snorkak... Who names something a Snorkak?" she wonders as she walks past, not sparing us a second glance. "Shut up, Julia, I know. I remember. You're an awful 2P!, now get out of my head."

With those concerning words, she turns again and disappears out of sight.

I mutter the counter-charm and Ron and I stare at each other.

"Does she really believe in Crumple-Horned Snorkaks?" I ask as Ron wonders, "What did she mean, 'get out of my head'?"

Our footsteps as we head back to the common room are now hurried and restless.

•POV switch brought to you by Kumajirou

"Hey, hey, pay attention, I have something to ask you!" the smaller nation declares. His eyes are squinted so tightly no one can see his amber brown irises-sad, now, not that he would ever show anyone that. His hair is light brown, short, and he has a stubborn curl that defies gravity as it hovers above him, where he rests his head on the grass. Despite the sad wisdom in his eyes, he wears an oblivious smile.

His companion is sitting beside him, his back ramrod straight, his eyes as blue as the sky he's staring into and straw blonde hair slicked back. He turns, Iron Cross at his neck glinting in the rays of the sun. "What is it, then?"

The first asks, "Do you remember your childhood at all?"

The second shifts uncomfortably, "Nein. I don't."

"Oh," the brunet says. "Ve~" There's almost silence for a few moments, broken only by the rustling of the wind and the songs of misty-morning birds who decided to sleep in late.

"Just now, you reminded me of someone," Italy continues.

A bit surprised, those sky blue eyes looked down as his ally. Germany asks, "I did? Who did I remind-Italy! Why are you crying? Don't cry!"

•POV switch brought to you by Pochi

"Elizaveta~" Julia says, her voice high and singsong.

"Shut up," I reply as I walk through empty halls. Sunlight streams brightly from the windows as I pass them, and there's only one shadow to block the light's path, footsteps light and smooth and easy: mine.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it, Elizaveta?" Julia purrs.

Before I know it, I've punched myself in the face.

"Julia!" I shout, not caring about the possibility of someone overhearing me-these halls are deserted. "What have I told you about taking over in public? It's bad for both of us!"

"You said it would help them find out what we are," Julia said. Her voice spills from my mouth, bittersweet, unnatural. "I don't care."

"You-" I'm cut off as she gains control of my mouth and lungs and vocal chord. I see through her own eyes as she twirls a lock of rosy pink hair around her finger.

"Now, now, Elizaveta, I'm in charge," Julia chides.

"No... You're... I refuse!" I shout, and with a scream Julia is again suppressed. My knees buckle and I drop to the floor, pain filling my senses, and I my vision darkens as once again, I'm at death's door.

My shoulders shake violently, the tremors spreading to wrack my entire body.

I'm used to this pain-I'm a nation, after all, a creation born from the horrors of war and from hard-won battles and sacrificed blood in the name of the motherland.

My shoulders are shaking from laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School...

Rating: T

Pairings: AusHun, mentioned PruCan, PruHun and PruAus

Talking: Dudes/dudettes/what's the non-gendered version of dude, I kid you not when I say seeing reviews, any reviews, you can just go like :D and I'll be so happy.

And I am very proud of the Ravenclaw riddle. I don't often do riddles (I think I've made like 2 before). And it turned out okay.

Disclaimer: I do not hold or claim to hold any sort of ownership or rights over the characters in this story; they belong to Hetalia/Hidekaz Himaruya and Harry Potter/J. K. Rowling.

Austria - Rodreich Edelstein

2P!Austria - Roland Edelstein

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry

2P!Hungary - Julia Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

2P!Prussia - Gilen Beilschmidt

Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School: Nine:

A young girl pads trough the corridor, her soft shoes making almost no sound on the stone floor. She skirts neatly around a trick stair, and pauses at a doorway.

"Where is it dark but without shadow,

Where is it clear but without sight,

Where is it domed but without walls?

Where is known but still unexplored?" the door questioned.

"The night sky," the girl replied without hesitation.

"Correct," the door answered, and it swung open.

The girl climbed through, assured herself that the book in her hand was still there, and walked calmly to her dormitory.

"Gaze At The Same Moon by Caitlin Ferring," Luna mused as she opened it. "Magical and mythological creatures and beings throughout the ages... Should be a good read."

•time skip brought to you by the Stray Trio

"Austria," Hungary says thoughtfully from where she's sitting beside me. We're quietly grading papers at my desk, but I pause in my work to look up at her. She continues, "Do you think we should put in any more precautions? I mean, our 2P!s are dangerous."

"How?" I wonder. "The best thing would be to leave, but we need the Tueri Animo potion."

She pauses for a second. "You're right," she sighs. "I just hope we can get this done quick. I've heard Prussia panicking over Canada, who's been ridiculously reckless lately. Afraid he's gonna get himself killed. It's like he's forgotten that we're nations."

"It would be hard to explain our resurrection to the authorities," I reason, then wonder why I'm defending Prussia of all people. "We're just mythological beings to them, after all."

Hungary pokes my shoulder, "You seem pretty real to me."

I start a little in surprise, "Well, I know that I'm real! They're the ones who don't!"

She laughs, and it's almost musical. "We need to haunt Umbridge sometime."

"Uh... What?" I ask, and I'm sure the question sounds very intelligent.

"You'll see!" she chimes, then turns back to grading papers. She refuses to say any more on the subject.

•time skip brought to you by the North American bros

Umbridge was in her room when the screaming began.

She jumped, then hurried to her feet and rushed to the door of her office. However, upon opening, she neither saw any source or detected any lull in the sound.

Quietly, she casts a disillusionment charm and I'm thankful that I'm hanging from the ceiling above her. She peers down the corridors for a few moments, looking for the source of the noise, who has hopefully remained undiscovered.

She then quickly casts a muffling charm to quiet the screams-what the hell, woman, what kind of teacher are you-and goes back into her office.

Prussia emerges from his hiding spot, "I did good?" he wonders in a slightly raspy voice.

"Yup!" I chirp, untying myself and dropping to the floor in a tangle of rope and limbs. I go about disentangling myself. "And I got it all on tape!"

Austria, in the hiding spot behind Prussia, uncovers his ears and stares at Umbridge's closed door. "That's just cruel of her," he says.

"Pretty cruel woman!" Prussia exclaims, throwing an arm around Austria's shoulders. He's too horrified to react.

"C'mon, this way, we can't be getting caught!" I hiss, and quickly, we make our escape through yet another nearby tunnel... How suspiciously convenient.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall, Elizaveta!" Julia orders.

"I do what I want!" I tell her.

I can picture her all-too-innocent smile as clear as day as she tells me matter-of-factly, "Not for long!"


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School...

Rating: T

Pairings: AusHun, mentioned PruCan, PruHun and PruAus, future GerIta

Disclaimer: I do not hold or claim to hold any sort of ownership or rights over the characters in this story; they belong to Hetalia/Hidekaz Himaruya and Harry Potter/J. K. Rowling.

Austria - Rodreich Edelstein

2P!Austria - Roland Edelstein

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry

2P!Hungary - Julia Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

2P!Prussia - Gilen Beilschmidt

Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School: Ten:

Hungary sat cheerfully at the teacher's table, apparently undaunted by the giant of a man who sat beside her. In fact, they were chatting quite comfortably, like they were old friends.

Umbridge shot Hagrid-the previously mentioned half-giant, half-man-a vicious glare that did not go unnoticed.

"Well, I don't think Toady likes the elephant in the room very much," Prussia remarks. I nod in reluctant agreement.

I overhear the line, "Aren't baby dragons just the cutest, though? It almost makes me wish I could have one! I know a man from Wales who has a small red one..." I can only hope they're not planning something highly illegal.

"I think we'll have to wait and see how this plays out," I tell him. "She's been tightening her hold on the school for weeks now..."

"Don't worry, the awesome me will protect you!" Prussia declares. I take a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself down-futile.

"I don't need protecting," I say.

"Ja, you're probably right," Prussia admits, and glance over at him, startled. I hadn't expected him to actually agree with me. "You have Tomboy for that!"

"I can do it myself just fine!" I protest. "I hope you know I got by just fine before our union. And we're divorced now!"

"As if," Prussia snorts. "That's just what the papers say. And you were married to Toni before her!"

"I didn't need him to protect me, either!" I say.

"That's literally what a union is!" he argues, and I sigh.

"Fine, think what you will," I say, and after that remain tight-lipped. Prussia cheers and I force myself to ignore him.

"Good morning, Professor Edelstein," someone says, and I turn quickly. A student... The same one, the girl with the long blonde hair and the peculiar, colorful glasses and the radish earrings, who could see the Nargles earlier.

Nargles can only be seen by someone who has seen too much of death.

"Ja?" I ask. She looks confused for a moment and I hastily correct myself. "I mean, yes, what is it?"

"My name is Luna Lovegood, and I was reading this nice book and I think Professor Héderváry might want to read it, particularly the end, before she recommends it to anyone else..." she says, pulling out a copy of a worn book. "...If someone like Professor Umbridge or Professor Dumbledore were to read it, it might... Get in the way of whatever mission you came here for."

She leaves it on the table in front of me, plates not yet filled, and Prussia freezes.

"Gaze At The Same Moon by Caitlin Ferring... I thought we got rid of all the copies!" he whispers under his breath.

I don't know what he's talking about, but I let him take it and start furiously thumbing through it because for once he seems honestly nervous.

•time skip brought to you by the Big Brother club!

"Hermione," I say, and she turns, apparently annoyed. Her homework is laid out carefully in front of her, and she's finishing up a Charms essay.

"What is it?" she wonders as she continues to write.

"Do you know of anything that... Well... Might cause someone to have another person in their head?" I question, and hope I don't sound too suspicious. She pauses.

"That sounds like severe depression, Multiple Personality Disorder, Schizophrenia or possibly another mental health issue," she says. "Don't tell me you're hearing voices!"

"No! No, it's not me," I assure her, adjusting my glasses nervously. "Ron and I heard... Héderváry talking to herself. She said something about Crumple-Horned Snorkaks and then told herself something like, 'Julia, I know, you're an awful 2P...'"

"2P?" Hermione repeats. "Hm... Could stand for second personality... But if she knew he had something like that she wouldn't talk to them, because I'm almost certain that makes it worse," she muses. "Alright, I'll tell you if I find anything. If you think it's a magical creature invading her mind or something, I'm planning to read a book on those soon, so I'll keep my eyes peeled."

"Keep your eyes peeled?" Ron bursts out.

"It's a muggle expression, it means she'll pay attention and tell us if she sees anything," I tell him.

Ron shakes his head, "You muggles have got some weird sayings..."

"I don't think exclaiming 'Merlin's pants!' every time something strange happens is any more normal!" Hermione says, and that is that.

•POV switch brought to you by Panda

England has gained a strange fondness of cupcakes, and I'm not sure whether to be concerned or not.

On one hand, his 2P! is an amazing cook and baker, and he's apparently very friendly once you get past the stage of him trying to poison you (also, if our 2P!s are our exact opposites, the two of us should be best friends).

On the other hand, I raised England. Even though we hardly tolerate each other, he was the one constant in an ever-changing world. He's probably the only reason I'm still sane, despite his best wishes. We've been there through thick and thin, and although sometimes-no, most of the time-we saw each other from opposite sides of a battlefield... He's like family to me.

So I decide to be concerned. After a world meeting in which the Magic Trio give their report and Austria's coded letter on their progress (all is going as planned, although the 2P!s are highly active) is read aloud, I tap his shoulder.

England turns to me and growls, "Keep your hands off me, frog, or I swear I will murder you-"

"Oui, oui, I know," I say, removing my hand. "You'll murder me brutally in my sleep. I was wondering... Are you alright?"

"Why are you of all people asking me that?" he questions as he puts away his notes. I notice he doesn't answer my question.

"Because I am worried, mon cher," I say. "You and your friends are being forced to bear the brunt of the burden with your magic, and you're lending some to Autriche, Prusse and Hongrie as well."

"I'm fine," he tells me as he picks up his suitcase.

I don't believe him, but I let him go.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School...

Rating: T

Pairings: AusHun, mentioned PruCan, PruHun and PruAus, future GerIta

Disclaimer: I do not hold or claim to hold any sort of ownership or rights over the characters in this story; they belong to Hetalia/Hidekaz Himaruya and Harry Potter/J. K. Rowling.

Austria - Rodreich Edelstein

2P!Austria - Roland Edelstein

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry

2P!Hungary - Julia Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

2P!Prussia - Gilen Beilschmidt

Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School: Eleven:

"I don't believe I have given you permission for this class, Professor Edelstein," a sickly sweet voice says.

The music pauses-Edelstein's hands on the piano slow, and Beilschmidt's flute stops abruptly. The rest of the class looks up at Umbridge, in the doorway beside me.

She glances down, "Ah... The Chosen One is in the class?"

"No," I say, and I'm happy I don't stutter. "I'm not, Ron and I just walked here with Hermione."

Umbridge gives a dainty little sniff and turns back to the class. "This lesson will be canceled until your professor is given permission to continue." (She was swift and decisive and left no room for argument, something that is not wise to be when speaking to a being such as a nation. That, dear readers, is truly her undoing.)

Edelstein straightens, indignant, but before he can say anything I burst out with, "But it's clearly not doing anything wrong, and it's being hosted by two fellow professors! You can't just stop him!"

"Hogwarts High Inquisitor," she says. "Detention for you, Mr. Potter. Six o'clock sharp, my office."

"This is a bunch of bull!" Beilschmidt burst out. "We do what we want!"

"I don't think you do, Professor Beilschmidt," Umbridge returns. "See me later if you wish to continue this class."

She turns on her heel and walks down the hall, leaving a group of confused and angry musicians behind her.

•t-time skip is b-b-brought to you b-by the Baltics

I found it rather annoying that Umbridge did not seem to understand my piano-playing.

She let me play the piano as background when she was not talking, which I liked, because I could only express my dissatisfaction properly through music, and I had a lot of things about this class to be dissatisfied about.

Chopin and the sound of pages turning echoes through the last class of the day.

Finally, the bell rings and before Umbridge has a chance to dismiss them they are gone.

Except for Harry, who appears at the door with a nervous look on his face. He and Umbridge go into her office as I gather the books left behind and tidy up the room. Maybe I'm not good at organizing things, but at least I'm not too messy.

I glance through the page a book is left open to.

No, that's not right... Mad Maddie was born in 1842, not 1824.

I pick up the book and walk over to Umbridge's office, knowing lightly on the door and entering immediately after.

The scene before me is...

Harry is sitting at the table, writing lines with a quill whose aura screams black magic. The back of his other hand is bleeding in a specific series of lines-the same words that are on the paper.

"I shall not talk back to a professor," the words say.

Umbridge is sitting a her desk, drinking tea, and apparently content with the situation.

"Dolores?" I ask. She glances up at me, and there's a moment of shock in her eyes.

"Rodreich? What is it?" she asks after a few moments.

I drop the book down on the table, where it lands with a thud. "The contents of this are incorrect, and this detention is inhumane."

Harry pauses in his writing, and Umbridge takes a deep breath. "It is my decision how to punish my students, Rodreich."

"To a certain extent, however, nineteen years ago there was a law made by the Ministry of Magic that any punishments in school could not involve blood being shed," I correct, "And that-" I gesture to Harry's quill "-certainly draws blood."

"I have asked and been granted permission," Umbridge says, but it's clear she's uncomfortable. I wouldn't be either, if I were her.

"Hm," I say. "May I ask for Harry to do detention with me?"

Umbridge's eyes widen. "I was the one who issued the detention, and the one he talked back to!"

"I was the one he was talking about," I return, deceptively calm. "And I'm your assistant in any case. You have the second year tests to grade-I cannot grade them myself because I have not read the assigned material. However, the material may be wrong." I take a breath. I hate how this much movement and speech takes so much effort... It didn't used to be this way.

"What do you mean, wrong?" she demands.

"Mad Maddie was born in 1842, and of that I am certain, but the book states otherwise," I tell her. "Harry, come with me."

He stands, confused, and goes to follow me. Umbridge interrupts, "Leave the quill here."

"No, take it with you," I say. "Dolores, I suggest not using black magic again."

She goes red in the face and sputters as Harry and I leave the classroom. I close the door behind us and lead him down the hall, to my room.

"Uh... Professor Edelstein?" he asks as I wave him in. "What's going on?"

"Professor Umbridge was using an illegal type of black magic for your detention. I think I'll have you serve detention with me from now on," I tell him plainly. I flick my wand and a small, wooden stool appears beside my desk.

Harry sits slowly, cautiously, as if he's afraid I'll bite. He glances around the room carefully. He's almost shy.

"Calm down, I'm not going to make you do a proper detention. You did nothing but state your opinion. Stay here and start on homework while I get you something for your hand. Can't have Umbridge know I'm not actually punishing you," I say, gesturing to the copies of the DADA material on the desk.

He nods, silent and a little shocked, and takes out his book bag. I pick up the quill.

"Black Quill..." I muse as I walk out of the classroom, headed for the nurse. As I pass a door I pause, think of the potion ingredients gathered inside (only a few so far, but rare, and very important) and cast another locking charm on the door.

Black Quills... I remember. Rare and very dangerous magical objects that write with the user's blood... Used as a torture device.

I'll have to be careful around Umbridge, I think.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School...

Rating: T

Talking: I'M ENTERING A WRITING CONTEST NOW YOU GUYS BETTER BE GRATEFUL FOR THESE UPDATES!

Seriously though, I love you guys and I'm so grateful for the reviews and follows, but I can only take so much writing (I already do at least 1000 words daily besides this for practice, and this contest will bring my total daily word count up to about 2000). Update times may slow down a little in the near future, but it shouldn't be too much.

And yes, Austria and Spain were once married.

Pairings: AusHun, mentioned PruCan, PruHun and PruAus, future GerIta

Disclaimer: I do not hold or claim to hold any sort of ownership or rights over the characters in this story; they belong to Hetalia/Hidekaz Himaruya and Harry Potter/J. K. Rowling.

Austria - Rodreich Edelstein

2P!Austria - Roland Edelstein

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry

2P!Hungary - Julia Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

2P!Prussia - Gilen Beilschmidt

Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School: Twelve:

I'm not sure what I should do while Edelstein is out getting things for my injuries. I didn't know that was black magic...

I glance around the room. It's sparsely furnished, but on the desk there's three pictures.

A painting-old-fashioned, and clearly well-preserved-of him, Professor Héderváry and two children. They're wearing old-fashioned muggle clothes, too. The first child is a little girl in a worn, green and white green much like Héderváry's. She has a stray curl of brunette hair like Edelstein does, and on her face is a goofy smile. She's holding hands with the second child, a boy only about a year older than her, with black clothes and blonde hair under a black hat, with sky blue eyes and a deep blush covering his fair cheeks.

I remember a passing comment Héderváry made a long time ago. "Do you remember when Feli and Otto were little?" To which Edelstein replied, as they walked out of earshot, "We're divorced and Otto doesn't remember us, no point lingering on..."

I move into the next picture. It's a photo, this time. It's Edelstein looking very huffy and out of place in his fancy clothing among... I count quickly-four others. A man with teal eyes, blonde hair down to his shoulders, and a machine gun slung over his back. Right in front of him stands a young girl with the same haircut and kind eyes, a ribbon in her hair and wearing a long dress. Edelstein is wedged between Beilschmidt and another man-tall, sky blue eyes and blonde hair slicked back, without a smile on his face.

Are they family? I hadn't considered the possibility of the assistants to be any more than friends before the school year began.

The third and final photo is of him and a Hispanic man. The other has bright, olive green eyes and an even brighter smile. He wears a necklace with a cross and simple clothing, and his arm is sling casually around Edelstein's shoulders (Edelstein, for his part, doesn't look at all uncomfortable with the contact).

I can't help but wonder who these people are-how Edelstein knows them. Are they family? Brothers and sisters, spouses, children?

But of course, I shouldn't know about this in the first place.

I look away.

•time skip brought to you by PruCan

"Dammit, Prussia! Get control of yourself!" I shout desperately, glad for the muffling charms placed on the walls. If someone came across this scene, I don't think we would be able to just talk our way out of it.

Austria is beside me, his expression unreadable. Prussia is lying limp on the floor in front of us. One arm has begun to dissolve into silver plating as it replaces his fingers, his hand, his wrist, spreading up his arm towards his elbow and eventually, to his shoulder.

Prussia's eyes-dark and plum-colored, unnatural and strange because they're usually a scarlet red color-don't give any indication of a reply. He opens his mouth as if to speak and no sound comes out.

My eyes are wide. I check his heartbeat with two fingers on his wrist. THUMP-thump, pause, THUMP-thump, pause, THUMP-thump. He should survive. Should.

At least, whoever wins this mental battle will, and it looks like he's coming pretty damn close to losing.

"Prussia, fight back," Austria says. His voice is not alarmed, but patient and knowing. "I know you in a way that only enemies can, and I know you're strong enough to win this if you try."

"You said you weren't going to lose any fights anymore, after you dissolved," I beg, "Don't break your promise!"

His eyes begin the sharpen and they flicker towards me. I freeze. That's the most response we've gotten in nearly an hour.

"Yessir," he whispers.

•time skip is brought to you by the Cheapskate Duet

"Professor Héderváry," I say, a little nervous. "I heard Professor Beilschmidt was in the hospital wing, is he alright?"

Héderváry leans down a little so we're at the same height. "Gil is fine," she assures me. I notice distantly that her accent has not gotten at all better since when she first arrived. "He just got a little carried away, I'm afraid. The only things you need to worry about are being happy and your school grades."

I nod slightly, not completely satisfied with the answer, but since when did that actually change anything?

Later, I'm in the library, looking for a book to read, when I see a title that reminds me of something.

"Ah! Gaze At The Same Moon..." I muse, and pick up the book. The cover is a plain periwinkle blue, a little dusty, maybe, but clearly well-loved. The spine is cracked and the pages are worn and yellowed. And old book, then, and that thought is confirmed as I glance through the book to check the publication date. "I remember this one... Well, Professor Héderváry said it was good. Might as well give it a try."

•time skip brought to you by FrUK

"What do you mean, 'they're getting out of control?'" Germany demanded. "They're not really that careless, are they?"

"It's mainly your brother, because he can't really tell when Gilen's going to attack," England continued, and in Italy's squinted eyes I see a surge of relief that "Ms. Hungary and Mr. Austria" are fine, and a surge of guilt follows for "Mr. Prussia."

Germany sighs. I know he acts like he's exasperated by it, but he never actually minds helping his brother Prussia out. He's like Romano and Iceland that way, although I know they would both deny that to the ends of the Earth (still, I know my brother well, like he's my second personality, but maybe I know him better than just that).

"Ve~ We need to send someone to help keep them under control, then!" Italy says, beaming brightly at England and I.

"Well, it can't be us, obviously," I point out. "Romania is hardly able to get out of bed-Belarus is having to watch him to make sure Dragomir doesn't take over suddenly, they both hate it-and England and I aren't much better off."

Both England and I immediately glance over at Germany.

"What? Nein! I'm too busy-" he protests.

"But we all know you're the best at handling bad situations between nations," England argues.

"I'll go too!" Italy chirps. "It'll be fun! Like taking a vacation!"

"I don't want to take a vacation! I have work to do!" Germany says as England takes a wand from his pocket.

"Well, you're going to get one," he says. "Kings Cross Station, London, at say... Noon tomorrow?"

England and I vanish in a flash of light before Germany could protest any further.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School...

Rating: T

Pairings: AusHun and GerIta, mentioned PruCan, PruHun and PruAus

Talking: THIS IS THE CHAPTER I'VE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO!

Also, sorry for making it America, but I have a feeling he's the only one who would make this kind of blunder, particularly right after his Revolution.

Disclaimer: I do not hold or claim to hold any sort of ownership or rights over the characters in this story; they belong to Hetalia/Hidekaz Himaruya and Harry Potter/J. K. Rowling.

Austria - Rodreich Edelstein

2P!Austria - Roland Edelstein

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry

2P!Hungary - Julia Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

2P!Prussia - Gilen Beilschmidt

Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School: Thirteen:

Hermione Granger's POV

"How's the book?" Harry asks half-heartedly as he picks at his lunch. I smile and ignore the way Ron rolls his eyes.

"Very good, actually!" I tell him. "It seems to have information on everything, even creatures I've never heard of before!"

Ron's jaw drops, looking up from his food, "There's creatures in there you've never heard of? Must be pretty intense."

"I'm almost finished with it-you can read it after me, if you want," I say. Maybe he'll finally get higher marks in Care Of Magical Creatures! He shakes his head furiously.

"I'll stick with the textbooks, thanks," he says, and goes back to his sandwich.

•time skip brought to you by USUK

I pause when I see-long forgotten scribbles in the margins aside-a mark in the table of contents. It's just a small check near an entry near the end-nothing, really, but somehow it piques my curiosity. It's in the Existence Yet Unproven section, so I flip the page to the entry.

'National Anthropomorphic Personifications,' it reads. 'Commonly known as Nations.'

'Nations are among the least known of the magical world's myths and legends, with few believers in their existence remaining since the ancient times, when such beliefs ran rampant. They may seem impossible, but I can assure you that Nations are much more real than they might seem at first,' I continue, reading the words quietly aloud under my breath.

I poke Harry's shoulder, "Hey Harry, Ron, I found something interesting." The two boys on either side of me glance up, eyes tired, and I shift so that they can read the book over my shoulder.

'A Nation is, simply, a nation personified. Their bodies represent the landmass, their logic the government, and their emotions the citizens (if you wish to learn more about this correlation, please see the Reality-Nation Correspondence on page 165). Teetering on the edge of obscurity since all records were mysteriously burned in 750 BC, Nations were only brought back into the limelight in recent years-more precisely, 1775 AD, when there were mentions of the 'United States of America' in the journals of some American Founding Fathers.'

"I don't see why I need to know this," Ron complains.

"Shush, this is a major plot point," I tell him, ignore his strange looks, and continue reading. "This does sound very interesting, though, doesn't it?"

"Huh," Harry says. He gives a light shrug. "Interesting, sure, but not terribly relevant."

I'm tuning him out, though, and instead focusing on the book in my hands.

'Nations are known for their quasi-immortality. To them, the only things of any real danger are massive natural disasters (and even then, that's no problem to a nation as large as Russia or Canada), mass famine or plague, and other Nations. They are also characterized by holding bizarre habits, which may (although there is no proof) include things such as extensive diaries, odd pets, or being particularly well-versed in a subject such as cooking or music.'

"Huh," I muse, snapping my book shut as the bell gives a warning ring for our next class. "We're going to be late."

•time skip brought to you by USUK

Prussia's POV

Damn, these classes are hard to keep track of. Binns isn't any help either. All he does is lecture, even when there are people getting up and wandering in and out of the classroom as he speaks, right in front of him.

So I've been basically teaching a class all on my own.

We started with Vati Germania and Scandia's legends of seidhr, which was fun to tell-not to mention the fact that I knew everything about it by heart, making it easy to teach.

But now I had to teach them modern magic, and I hadn't dabbled in any sort of magic since Otto was reborn as Ludwig and-

Never mind.

Anyway.

I'm in my room, pouring over the seventh year's most recent tests, when I hear a scratching at the window.

I sit up and race to open it, "Gilbird!"

Gilbird chirps as he's let inside, and I untie two small envelopes from his talons before giving him some birdseed from my pocket (what do you mean, that's weird?).

I take one look at the familiar handwriting on the first letter and smile, putting it in my desk to read in a moment. I open the second one, eyes glancing across the single sentence there. It's written in England's scratchy letters.

'Your brother and the man he insists is not his boyfriend will be arriving on the sixteenth, so you should tell Austro-Hungary.'

Today's the fifteenth, meaning Germany and Italy will be arriving tomorrow.

I have so many pranks I need to prepare.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School...

Rating: T

Pairings: GerIta and AusHun, mentioned PruCan, PruHun and PruAus

Talking: Prussia's German accusation of Germany and Italy's refusal to officially date is courtesy of Google translate!

It would be so evil to end this story here...

Disclaimer: I do not hold or claim to hold any sort of ownership or rights over the characters in this story; they belong to Hetalia/Hidekaz Himaruya and Harry Potter/J. K. Rowling.

Austria - Rodreich Edelstein

2P!Austria - Roland Edelstein

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry

2P!Hungary - Julia Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

2P!Prussia - Gilen Beilschmidt

Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School: Fourteen:

Luna Lovegood's POV

A voice cuts through the misty gray predawn.

"Bruder! Das ehrfürchtige ich habe dich so sehr vermisst! Bist du und da schon Italien?" someone calls. There comes a musical laugh and loud denial in a deep voice.

The sources come into the hall. First is Prussia-or I could call him Gilbert Beilschmidt, his alias, I suppose. The second two I don't recognize-a tall, sturdy-looking man with sky blue eyes and blonde hair and Aryan features, protesting whatever Prussia said vehemently. The other two are Austria-or should I say, Rodreich Edelstein-and a slight-framed brunet man with eyes squinted so tightly I can't even see his eye color.

They make their way to the teacher's table, where Austria conjures them up two chairs.

They must be nations too. Bruder is similar to brother in English... So I can only assume Prussia and whoever this man is are siblings. I cycle through what little I know about Prussia as I eye them. He's probably Germanic... Switzerland, maybe? Or is he Germany?

Dumbledore stands and clears his throat. The room falls silent as the students turn to listen.

"How wonderful it is to spend this fine day in Hogwarts with you all!" he begins, voice resonating. "Alas, I must postpone this surely delicious meal. We will be having two more assistant professors joining us here today. Please welcome Professor Ludwig Beilschmidt and Professor Vargas!"

The two unknown nations stand, the audience applauds, and I wonder briefly why they're doing this. It must be something they need-and probably something that can only be found here. And how do they manage to slip past the headmaster, past Umbridge?

My thoughts begin to drift as Dumbledore continues his speech (something about the Forbidden Forest still being forbidden, despite anything recent fake notices posted in the common rooms may say).

Finally, we're allowed to eat.

When students begin to leave the room, bellies full, I stride up to the front table. Prussia immediately goes pale-or, paler than he already was, as an albino. Apparently, he read the book... And think I know their identities.

Well, he's right about that. "Good morning, professors. May I ask you a question-in private?"

Prussia nods, "'Course you can, Lovegood." He stands and the two of us walk away, leaving the other Beilschmdt to be chattered to by Vargas.

Once we're outside, in a deserted corridor, he asks, "What's up?"

I return, "I'm a Ravenclaw, so naturally curious. Why are you and the other nations here?"

His expression morphs into a thousand different things, only a few of which I can interpret-his confusion, following by shock, and then quiet realization.

"There's a threat to the nations, and the solution is here. It won't harm you or any other students. How'd ya figure it out? Just with the book?" Prussia questions.

"Just with the book, Prussia, sir. Who are the other two? Beilschmidt is Germany or Switzerland, and Vargas is from... Southern Europe? Italy, perhaps... Liechtenstein would be stretching it..." I muse.

"Ja, Germany und Italy," Prussia agrees. "Could you keep quiet about this?"

I nod, serious, and he reaches out to shake my hand. I take it, and know that he's about to make an Unbreakable Vow between us. I don't mind. "I won't tell anyone about the nations, I promise."

A charge of energy flows up my arm as Prussia mutters an incantation. For a moment I wonder how he did that on his own, but realize that a nation's magic must work differently than a human's.

I smile, then turn and wander to my next lesson (Herbology), humming a tune under my breath as I go.

•POV switch brought to you by Whale

Harry Potter's POV

I stop just before I round the corner, hearing familiar voices.

Luna says, confident, "Just with the book, Prussia, sir. Who are the other two? Beilschmidt is Germany or Switzerland, and Vargas is from... Southern Europe? Italy, perhaps... Liechtenstein would be stretching it..."

"Ja, Germany und Italy," Professor Beilschmidt says. "Could you keep quiet about this?"

There's a slight pause, then Luna says, "I won't tell anyone about the nations, I promise."

I quickly hurry off in the other direction as I realize the conversation is drawing to a close. I try to keep my footsteps as soft as possible.

I have a feeling this is something big.

•time skip brought to you by DenNor

I find Hermione exactly where I expected her to be-in the library. She seems to have finally finished that book called... Something about moons? Ron is sitting beside her, pretending to study.

Anyway, I plop down beside her and tap her shoulder. She jumps, startled, and then turns to me. "What?"

"I just overheard something," I say quietly.

Ron, now alert, glances up at me. "What was it?"

I glance around the room. The closest person I can see is Professor Edelstein, but he's way out of earshot, so I whisper, "It was Professor Beilschmidt-Gilbert, not Ludwig-and Luna Lovegood. They were talking about... Countries."

Hermione tilts her head a little, bewildered. "What did they say exactly?"

I hesitate, gathering my thoughts, they recite, "Something along the lines of...

"So who are the new professors, Prussia? They could be Germany or Switzerland... And Vargas sounds Italian, but maybe-maybe he's Liechtenstein...

"Ja, Germany and Italy. Can you be quiet about this?

"I won't tell anyone about the nations, I promise."

Hermione stares at me. Ron stares at me. I stare right back.

"Remember that entry in nations?" Hermione says, turning and picking a book out from a stack beside her. "I think we've found some. So who's who?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt is Prussia," Ron begins. "Wherever that is. Ludwig Beilschmidt is apparently Germany, and Vargas is Italy. Héderváry and Edelstein must be nations too, then..."

"I had a feeling it would be impossible to keep our identities secret," a familiar, accented voice said. "For your information, I am the personification of Austria."


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School...

Rating: T

Pairings: GerIta and AusHun, mentioned PruCan, PruAus and PruHun

Talking: The black eagle is apparently Austria's national animal, according to Google. :) Also, the German in this chapter is actually just me.

Please note the 'damn Hungarians' is just what I think Prussia would say, NOT my opinion or belief. Don't mean to offend anyone.

AND OH MY GOD I FINISHED WRITING A 95 PAGE BOOK (not fanfiction, but a book) TODAY AND IT HAS OVER 28,000 WORDS AND I'M SO HAPPY.

Disclaimer: I do not hold or claim to hold any sort of ownership or rights over the characters in this story; they belong to Hetalia/Hidekaz Himaruya and Harry Potter/J. K. Rowling.

Austria - Rodreich Edelstein

2P!Austria - Roland Edelstein

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry

2P!Hungary - Julia Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

2P!Prussia - Gilen Beilschmidt

Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School: Fifteen:

Harry Potter's POV

Professor Edelstein-or, more accurately, Austria-leads us to his office. He pulls his wand from his pocket and says a few words, and an eagle burst from his wand-silvery, shining, but a cold brown, nearly black color.

It swoops through the door and down the hall, and Austria gestures for us to sit on the bed-neatly made.

Not moments later, the door opens and there stands Hédeváry, face red, panting slightly from the effort it must have taken her to run here. "They figured it out?"

"They're right here," Austria says, gesturing to us. Héderváry walks inside and slams the door on Prussia as he tries to follow. He opens it himself a few second later, rubbing his nose and muttering about 'damn Hungarians...' Germany and Italy slip in after him.

Germany challenges first, "How much do you know?"

Hermione explains, struggling to keep her words precise and fearless, "You're Germany. Those and Austria, Prussia and Italy-I don't know who Héderváry is. You're national anthropomorphic personifications-I know this all from Caitlin Ferring's book."

"I'm Hungary," Héderváry says. "Alright. Unbreakable Vow that you will never speak a word about national anthropomorphic personifications to anyone who is not a nation?" She holds her hand out to shake and Prussia takes out his wand.

I don't think we have much of a choice. I shake hands with her, and the spell is bound. Hermione and Ron do the same, and then we sit back, nervous.

"They can go, then," Hungary says.

Austria nods and gestures to the door. "Let's have the meeting a little early, then."

Usually, I would linger outside the door and try to hear what's going on, but this is too unsettling. Hermione and Ron seem to share the sentiment, so we hurry quickly away, tight lipped and with hands clenched at our sides.

•POV switch brought to you by Norway's Troll

Germany's POV

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before someone figured us out," Austria says.

"Fine! No need to rub it in!" Hungary exclaims, passing him a few Galleons. Austria slides them into his pocket and smirks slightly.

"At any rate, this meeting is supposed to be for us-and by that, I mean me-to check on your progress. So?" I interrupt before my brother can make some sort of snarky comment.

Austria replies, "We're almost done collecting all the ingredients. We just need to get the bottled-up rage of a thousand Nargles-"

"Whatever that is," Prussia interrupts, and Austria and I both glare at him.

"-and hair from a Threstral's mane," Austria continues. "It should be fairly easy once we know how to bottle rage."

I nod, "Sehr gut. Italy and I will be staying here until the end of the year, with Italy helping the nurse and I doing general housekeeping duties. Any questions?"

"I can't wait to be a nurse! I get to laze around and then help people, it'll be great!" Italy exclaims.

"One," Hungary says. "Are your 2P!s under control?"

There's a slight pause. "Under control?" Lutz laughs in my head. "No, not at all."

"That's part of the reason why I came here, actually," I answer. "They're very powerful with both Italy and I, and Luciano-Italy's 2P!-is highly dangerous. I think that it would be best for us to take the potion as quickly as possible so that when others take it, our 2P!s will not be able to threaten to emerge and destroy the potion."

Hungary nods measuredly, "Hm. Makes sense."

Italy tugs on my arm, "Germany, Germany, let's go explore the castle!"

I sigh deeply, "Fine, we can explore for..." I check my watch "Forty minutes, and then go back to our room."

Prussia laughs, "You gotta marry that boy, bruder!"

I'm all too aware that I'm flushing pink as Italy grabs my hand and pulls me out the door, saying, "Come on! Come on! Let's go play!"

Hungary waves goodbye as the door closes behind us, and as soon as it does I hear laughter erupt inside.

I pull Italy back toward me, but don't let go of his hand as we walk through the now-empty halls. He seems content with that.

Damn blush...


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School...

Rating: T

Pairings: GerIta and AusHun, mentioned PruCan, PruHun and PruAus

Talking: I'M SO SORRY. I didn't mean for it to take this long! I tend to overwork myself (AKA work until I have a panic attack because I physically and/or mentally cannot work anymore, and then start working again as soon as I'm healthy enough). I know it's a bad habit and I'm trying to break it. Sorry!

Also, sorry this fic is getting less humorous and more serious... It just tends to be serious whenever I write, comedy doesn't come naturally to me.

Disclaimer: I do not hold or claim to hold any sort of ownership or rights over the characters in this story; they belong to Hetalia/Hidekaz Himaruya and Harry Potter/J. K. Rowling.

Austria - Rodreich Edelstein

2P!Austria - Roland Edelstein

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry

2P!Hungary - Julia Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

2P!Prussia - Gilen Beilschmidt

Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School: Sixteen:

Austria's POV

By now I knew enough about Roland to be able to predict when he tried to take over. My throat would tighten to the point of burning pain, and a pressing weight would come over me, pushing, pushing, pushing.

So when I suddenly get the feeling the world is on my shoulders and choke up in the middle of class, I gesture towards the door.

Umbridge insists on asking, "What is it, Professor Edelstein?"

"Going to the nurse," I manage. Before she can say anything I hurry out of her classroom and into an abandoned one, locking the door behind me.

I sink to the ground, head in my hands, ignoring (but only for now) that dirt will get on my robes I I sit like this but they're black anyway so who really cares? Who's really judgmental and has eyesight that good? No one I can think of... Roland is making my thoughts fuzzy and indistinguishable, each movement a battle, and I see my hair lengthening and turning a crimson red out of the corner of my now-yellow eye.

"Nuh-uh, Roddy! It'd just be rude to trap me in here, wouldn't it?" I find myself saying, voice reedy and unfamiliar.

"Y-you're the one t-trying to take c-control of m-my body!" I choke out. I feel a smirk twist across my lips, unnatural, and I slowly stand up.

More accurately, Roland slowly stands my body up.

He stretches and stumbles-I surge forward and almost regain control in the moment of confusion. He catches himself and stamps out my presence.

The door creaks open and Roland whips around, a fist flashing out and making contact before I can do anything to stop him. Ron cries out in pain and stumbles back. "Mate! That hurt!"

"That was my intention," Roland hisses.

Ron rubs his sure-to-be-bruised cheek tenderly. "What'd you do with Au-Professor Edelstein?"

"Rodreich is in here, too," Roland says, his tone almost conversational, pulling Ron inside the room and shutting the door. The room is cloaked in darkness.

I feel myself stride forward, and my mouth-now, Roland's mouth-twists into a smug grin.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" Ron asks, backing up a few paces. "What do you want with me?"

As Roland moves to attack, I remember something.

-light and dark and black and white all tying together in a tangle of twine, everything and everyone connected to everything else. A flash, and another world appears: hot and dry and desolate, sand and dirt and stone in every direction as far as the eye can see. A figure appears in front of me-a red headed boy with yellow eyes and slitted pupils, like a cat's, and a self-confident grin tugging at his lips.

"You're mine now, Roddy," he cooed, making me grit my teeth. He gestures vaguely to the wasteland around us. "Welcome to my world!"

"I'm not letting you take over, Roland," I protest. "I'm not letting you hurt anyone ever again."

"Ever?" Roland wonders. "That's a bit harsh, don't you think-"

And just like that, I'm startled out of my memories.

Pain. My hair shortens and turns cold brown again, my eyes once more a deep violet.

"I'm sorry," I say as soon as I have control over my windpipe and voice box again. My fist is bleeding against the now-slightly-cracked stone wall. "I'm so sorry."

Ron stares at me, "A-Austria?"

I don't meet his eyes as I step back. Pain flares through my hand and I ignore it. I can already feel the skin and tissue knitting itself back together, the bones shifting back into their correct position. "One of the hazards of being a nation."

"W-what do you mean?" Ron asks. He steps back a few paces, nervous, and to be honest I don't blame him.

"All nations have second players-often shortened 2P!s. That was mine. That was Roland. 2P!s are usually intensely psychotic or are... Or exhibit murderous tendencies. I'm trying to stop him now," I explain, taking out my wand and siphoning the blood off my hand and the wall.

The student nods slowly. "Like... You're two sides of the same person?"

"No, no, we're not the same at all," I correct. "We're both personifications of Austria, but very different people. He managed to destroy his own Austria enough to try and break into this world to escape whatever he did."

Ron nods slowly, "Okay."

"Now get back to class. What were you doing in here?" I question.

"Looking for you. Umbridge wanted me to bring you back to class," Ron states. "Why's your voice so weird?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, concentrating. I'm struck with a sudden realization.

"It's higher than normal," Ron tells me, confirming my fears.

"Nothing we can do, just have to hope the toad doesn't notice. Let's go," I say, still a little raspy and high. The two of us start down the hallway.

•time skip brought to you by Asakiku

"You what?" Prussia demands. He's practically carrying me by my shirt collar. "You lost control in the middle of class and you nearly punched a kid?"

"I was able to leave the room before anything changed, which is more than some can say-" I shoot a hint of a glare in Hungary's direction, but there's no way I can really hate her "-And I managed to regain control before anyone else was hurt."

"Anyone else..." Prussia trails off. "You hurt yourself?"

"Punched the wall instead of the child," I admit. "But it's not like it's going to hurt me anyway..."

Prussia eyes me-I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing those blood red eyes as a potential... Friend, even after all these years. Finally, he says gruffly, "You better have healed properly."

"I did, I'm fine, Prussia," I assure him.

Hungary giggles and squeals, "You two are so cute together!"


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School...

Rating: T

Pairings: GerIta and AusHun, mentioned PruCan, PruHun and PruAus

Talking: Did you know the lilac is the state flower of New Hampshire? This knowledge is immeasurably practical and I'm incredibly glad I learned it in fifth grade Social Studies class. I'm very sure it will come in useful.

*Red sky in the morning, sailor's warning. Red sky at night, sailor's delight. An old saying, not sure where from.

Disclaimer: I do not hold or claim to hold any sort of ownership or rights over the characters in this story; they belong to Hetalia/Hidekaz Himaruya and Harry Potter/J. K. Rowling.

Austria - Rodreich Edelstein

2P!Austria - Roland Edelstein

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry

2P!Hungary - Julia Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

2P!Prussia - Gilen Beilschmidt

Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School: Seventeen:

Italy's POV

"Those skeleton horses look scary!" I cried. Their eyes seemed to stare holes into me and their wings were large and tattered.

"They're not dangerous," Germany assures me as he steps up to one. "These ones are trained."

I follow him nervously, peering around him at the Threstrals. They sure look dangerous... But if Germany says they're not, I trust him.

"Kesesese~ Let the awesome me take care of this!" Prussia announces, striding up to them. The horses raise their heads from the cow they're devouring and turn towards him.

Prussia walks right up to them, and they immediately nuzzle him, making soft, scratchy neighs. It's easy for him to pull a few hairs from their dark manes.

"Bruder?" Germany asks. "What's going on?"

"They like dissolved nations, I think!" Prussia calls back. He manages to push a Threstral away and makes a break for it, sprinting away as fast as he can. Germany catches the one that tries to follow him by the wing.

"The last ingredient!" Prussia announces as Germany and I make our way towards him. The two Threstrals have finished the cow and are wandering aimlessly around the clearing. "Princess and Tomboy should've gotten the Nargle's rage by now!"

"Ve~ I feel like it would be a bad idea to make magical creatures angry," I say, a concerned frown crossing my face.

"They were already angry!" Prussia says, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Austria and Hungary are just putting that anger in the potion instead of letting them keep it all bottled-up." He laughs and pulls me closer, and I smile a little.

"Bruder, Italien, let's go back inside," Germany says, and I don't know why he sounds so tense.

•time skip brought to you by NedCan

Hungary's POV

The Nargles were very angry. I'd even go so far as to say they were livid. Well, they're less angry now, and we have our ingredient.

I'm glad we didn't try to do this at night like we have before, because it took us hours to trap all the rage and that's just not enough sleep. I wonder briefly, as Austria leads me into the classroom, if Prussia, Germany and Italy are finished with collecting the Threstral mane hair yet.

I straighten and drop the bottle of rage-swirling and restless and blood red-beside the cauldron. We both stare at the deceptively innocent bottle for a moment.

"Boo!" someone shouts. I whip around. My fist misses Prussia's face by an inch. "Sheesh! No need to get so defensive, Tomboy!"

"You managed to startle me. Don't ever do that again if you value your life," I say. "Do you have the Threstral mane?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Hungary! We tried to stop him!" Italy calls from the door.

Germany appears behind him, then makes his way over to the cauldron. He stares at the shimmering, sunset orange potion within. "Tueri Animo, huh?"

"Ja," Austria agrees. "You have the Threstral mane, I presume?"

Prussia picks up the potion book, scanning the contents, and drops three hairs in. He immediately stirs two times clockwise and three counterclockwise. "Kesesese~ Of course!"

The potion turns a pale lilac color, the light purple even bearing the sweet scent of the flowers.

"Huh," Prussia says, glancing between the book and the potion. "This is a whole lot of magic right here."

"Most we've done since..." Austria trials off. No one finishes the sentence.

"Since when?" Germany asks after a few long moments. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Italy pats his arm and says in a rare moment of seriousness, "You don't want to know what we're talking about."

Prussia conjures a glass with his wand, but it shatters as he lurches forward.

"Prussia!" I rush to his side. He doesn't respond. I hear Italy crying. "Prussia, answer me!"

His hair is slowly lengthening, long white hair coming down to almost his shoulders before to stops. His eyes are melting from crimson red to a darker, far more sinister sunset red. It's like those sunsets that make sailors happy* and the world seem dangerous.

Finally, he pushes himself up again, "Gilen doesn't want me taking the potion, apparently."

"Makes sense," Germany muses, glancing at the cauldron. "No sane person would, if they were in the 2P!s situation."

"Well, Lutz isn't sane!" Italy says suddenly, pushing Germany forward. "You go try it!"

Germany hesitates, but Prussia grins and nods and gestures him forward, "If any nation is sane, it's you, which means if nation is insane, it's Lutz! Go get 'em, tiger!"

Germany gives Prussia a concerned look, mouth opening and closing as he tries to choose which words to respond to that with. Finally, he sighs and settles on, "I worry about you sometimes, Bruder. Actually a lot of the time."

"Take the potion, then!" I say, conjuring him a glass. My hand starts to shake as I hand it over.

"Don't," Julia hisses. "This is, like, so mean of you." I ignore her.

He moves forward and scoops up a glass of the potion. I hold my breath as I watch.

"What, don't just stare at me," he says. Prussia laughed and Austria conjured up the rest of us our own glasses, and we retrieve the potion with shaky hands, voices shouting in our heads NO, DON'T DO IT, DON'T DO IT OR WE WON'T WAKE UP ONE MORNING OR-

I take a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. It doesn't work. Never does.

"To a lack of far-too-talkative beings from other, more murderous dimensions invading our minds and occasionally bodies?" Germany says, raising his glass in a mock toast.

"To a lack of far-too-talkative beings from other, more murderous dimensions invading our minds and occasionally bodies," Austria repeats at a murmur.

Germany drinks first.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School...

Rating: T

Pairings: GerIta and AusHun, mentioned PruCan, PruHun and PruAus

Talking: OH MY GOD I'M ALMOST DONE. DoveleafOfCloudClan's and mine's plot says about two more chapters! It's been nice, seriously guys. I've never published any of my writings, nor shown anyone any of my fanfictions, and the only book I've shown anyone was for my English teacher who did not believe I completed NaNoWriMo (I did, BTW, and I'm so proud) other than on this site. It was great being able to have feedback and, to be honest, I was really surprised that people, well, liked it at all. I've never been good at comedy, and... I think I did okay-ish.

Thank you all so much for sticking with me! It'll be over at least 17,000 words by the end of this thing, and I couldn't be happier with the way it's turned out.

Disclaimer: I do not hold or claim to hold any sort of ownership or rights over the characters in this story; they belong to Hetalia/Hidekaz Himaruya and Harry Potter/J. K. Rowling.

Austria - Rodreich Edelstein

2P!Austria - Roland Edelstein

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry

2P!Hungary - Julia Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

2P!Prussia - Gilen Beilschmidt

Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School: Eighteen:

Prussia's POV

It all happened too fast. One minute there was Germany, the next there was Lutz and somebody familiar-but-not-Germany in Germany's body.

Lutz is instantly on attack mode. He goes for Italy first. I kick him out of the way and Hungary is by my side. We're a team, a well-oiled machine. Shoulder to shoulder we fight, covering the holes in each other's defenses.

I was born to fight, and I guess I've missed it since I was dissolved.

"Holy Rome!" Italy shouts as we fight. Germany-no, he's not Germany anymore-turns.

"Italy?" Holy Roman Empire asks.

•POV switch brought to you by all of Nekotalia

England's POV

"They have the potion ready," Norway says as he Apparates into the room, crack-bang-thump, purple-blue eyes shining with emotion he hasn't shown in decades (and I would know). He stumbles to a seat. "They're taking it."

"Now?" I ask, bolting up.

Romania tries to sit up and I force him back down. He wonders, "Shouldn't we go there? They hardly know how to fight against the 2P!s, particularly Luciano!"

"Ja, now. I'm sure they'll be fine," Norway says, "The potion, Tueri Animo, weakens the 2P!s a little before letting them out. They just can't let their guard down."

"But Italy and Austria are there, and we all know they're not known for their fighting!" Romania protests.

Norway levels Romania a matter-of-fact stare. "Right now, there's not much we can do, anyway."

•POV switch brought to you by Australia's Koala

Hungary's POV

We fight fast and easy, completely in sync. It's been so long. I wouldn't say too long-you can never be at peace for too long-but this many years... I'd almost forgotten how it felt to fight like this.

Austria took his potion moments after Germany did-or Holy Rome-I don't know anymore.

Roland darts towards us. He dodges Prussia's every blow and Prussia jumps back for a moment as I fight him.

"He wants to get Gilen in control!" Prussia shouts. "I'm going to take the potion!"

I don't falter, just fight. My blood pounds in my veins, my heart against my chest.

Gilen appears moments later and Prussia and I are back to fighting. Austria is trying to help, but he can't do much. Italy and Holy Rome are behind us, reuniting at a really bad time. Seriously. Stop it.

Roland rushes to Gilen's side. Lutz-on the tall side, dark red eyes, a scar prominent along his cheekbone-darts forward. I give him firm right hook. The punch lands on his jaw an he stumbles back.

Gilen is shoving Roland away, who is still acting like a worried mother hen. Gilen has a silver arm, plating clanking as he moves, and plum dark eyes. Gilbert smirks.

"You're so unawesome!" he declares.

Gilen grits his teeth, but Roland is already there. I manage to get between him and Prussia before the kick lands, and so instead of breaking Prussia's shin I only trip and fall. Austria stares.

"You-" I say, standing, "Do not-" I grab his collar, almost lifting him off the ground, "Try to hurt-" I pull out my wand, "My only family!"

There's a flash and a rip opens in the forest-a desert landscape, bare and covered in red sand. Roland falls through. I close the portal before he can escape.

I turn to Lutz and Gilen, shoulders heaving, "Who's next?"

•POV switch brought to you by Mr. Puffin

South Korea's POV

China looks up at me, his eyes blank. "What did you say, aru?"

"I said the potion's going to be here soon!" I chirp. "You'll be better soon, Aniki!"

He stares at me for a few seconds longer. Those eyes unnerve me. They're completely devoid of emotion. They've been like that since China's 2P! came. I think An is more subtle than most other 2P!s. I think he's slowly taking over China's mind, like an infection. I think that the 2P!s can destroy us, and I know they'll do that the first chance they get.

Finally, he nods, "If you say so."

•POV switch brought to you by Tony

Austria's POV

Prussia as Hungary are efficient and lethal. It doesn't take long for them to throw Roland back through a portal. Gilen follows not too long after, and his emotionless mask doesn't slip through the entire ordeal. Now they're battling Lutz, a whirl of movement.

Holy Rome seems to have gained his memories again-at last. Italy doesn't seem to believe it. Maybe he's going into shock. He's gaping like a fish, either way.

"Italy... Is that you?" he asks, confused. "I haven't seen you since the war... But... I died in the war, I'm sure of it..."

"Holy Rome!" Italy exclaims. "I waited for you for as long as it took, I waited for centuries, I would have waited until the world burned!" He rushes forward and pulls Holy Rome into an embrace. "I missed you so much..." Holy Rome blushes and hugs back.

"B-but I thought..." he says, holding Italy out at arm's length. "You were a girl?"

"Nope! Mr. Austria just thought I was, and the dresses were pretty," Italy says.

"You looked like a girl!" I call. "It was an easy mistake to make!"

"We could use some help over here!" Prussia shouts back. "If you've finished with your touching reunion?"

"Oh! Right, I need to still take the potion!" Italy says, bouncing over and filling a cup with it.

Hungary pauses, "Italy, no! Don't take it! We can't fight Lutz and Luciano at... The... Same time."

Italy tipped the potion into his mouth, and Luciano appears.

"Oh my..." Holy Rome breathes.

Luciano smirks and flicks out a knife, razor sharp and gleaming, "Ciao."

His voice is like poison.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School...

Rating: T

Pairings: GerIta and AusHun, mentioned PruCan, PruHun and PruAus

Talking: It's been fun (and I hope you guys don't think I'm forgetting Austria!)

Now, quick, PM me if you have any ideas for other Hetalia/Hetalia crossover fanfictions! (Yeah, I'm obsessed, and I need mind fuel).

Disclaimer: I do not hold or claim to hold any sort of ownership or rights over the characters in this story; they belong to Hetalia/Hidekaz Himaruya and Harry Potter/J. K. Rowling.

Austria - Rodreich Edelstein

2P!Austria - Roland Edelstein

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry

2P!Hungary - Julia Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

2P!Prussia - Gilen Beilschmidt

Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School: Nineteen:

Holy Roman Empire's POV

Luciano was clearly evil. As he walked, he brought death with him-I could almost see it.

Right now, I'm so confused. Who am I? How-when-did I get here? How isn't Italy a girl? Why does Ms. Hungary have a frying pan? And why I am suddenly so tall?

But I know that Luciano is a threat to Mr. Austria, Ms. Hungary, Bruder and Italy (a word pops into my head. Italien?). I also know (how do I know this?) that the object at my hip is a rifle, and that I can shoot it.

So I pull it out and level it at Luciano. Lutz pauses in his fighting and a few moments later the two of us both pointing guns, our hands steady, ours gazes calculating each other's every move.

Ms. Hungary makes her move. With a scream and the flash of a knife, Luciano is thrown into the portal. When she stands up, though... I can see she didn't get away unharmed. A thick, messy red line has been slashed across her throat, and although it's begun to heal... She stumbles and falls, her frying pan thumping against the ground beside her. Prussia glances back at her, worried, but stands his ground against Lutz (where do I know that name from?).

I crash to the ground. Someone screams. There's a weight on top of me.

I roll away from them, then freeze.

"Mr. Austria?" I ask in a trembling voice.

"Get out of the way!" Hungary says, rushing to his side. She drops to the ground beside us and I obediently stand an back away, just in front of Italy. He's shaking, staying at our former caretaker lying prone and bloody on the ground.

"Italy," I say, glancing back over my shoulder, "I need you to stay calm, okay?"

Italy holds my gaze for a few seconds before he answers. He's no longer the cowardly, crybaby boy (girl?) I was raised with, I can tell. In the time I was gone, he... He's changed.

"Si," he agrees at last.

"Ms. Hungary, make a portal!" I shout. Without hesitation she flicks her wand and a portal appears.

I kick Lutz backwards, and he falls, and my world goes dark.

•time skip brought to you by NorIce

Germany's POV

I wake, my head is pounding, and Italy is sitting by my side (the last is all that matters right now). "Italien!" I say, and he beams down at me.

"Holy Rome! You had me so worried... Ve~" Italy exclaims. He hugs me tight, face buried in my chest. I feel like I can't breathe.

"Holy Rome?" I ask as soon as he lets go. He nods, and when my expression remains puzzled his face falls.

"Holy Roman Empire?" he asks as his smile fades. "You're..."

"I'm Germany. What happened after Lutz was let out?" I don't remember. I think I should.

Italy winces, like he was afraid I'd ask that. His smile returns, but it's not as wide as before, and a little forced. He gestures to the cots on either side of me in the spacious room. I glance at them.

To my left, Austria: his glasses folded on the table beside him, lavender eyes shut, each breath coming shallow. His shirt is gone, replaced by a mass of bandages and blood.

To my right, Hungary: her clothes all still on (thank God, I think as I start to blush), her eyes also closed, but fluttering as if she's dreaming. Her throat is wrapped in bandages and those too are bloody.

"What happened?" I ask, trying to pull myself up. Italy sets his hands on my shoulders and eases me down until I'm lying flat again.

Italy frowns, "You don't remember?"

I give him a look, "Am I supposed to? Am I concussed or something?" I look down at myself. Sometimes wounds are so bad the victim can't feel it... But I don't see any bandages, only my usual military uniform.

"No..." Italy sighs out. "You're fine, ve~ Just a little tired. Uh, you passed out just after Lutz came out of you!"

I eye him suspiciously, "Are you alright? You had to let Luciano out, didn't you? Did we win?"

Italy smiles, "We won!"

I notice how he doesn't answer the other questions.

•time skip brought to you by AmeBel

Romania's POV

I got my dose of the potion just yesterday-and I got rid of Dragomir just minutes afterward. Norway and England and I were the last to take the potion, and it's been about two weeks since Austria-the first-got rid of Roland.

Now completely Dragomir-free, I can move around again, I can run and prank and teach Moldova things (even if it's often against his will)! I force myself to take some of England's burden, too-the effects of about sixty other nation's 2P!s on my shoulders.

But now I'm free again.

•POV switch brought to you by Netherlands' Rabbit

Prussia's POV

"So, Princess, you feeling alright?" I drawl as I plop into a chair beside him. He turns his gaze towards me-although he carefully refrains from moving his head, I notice.

"Of course I'm fine, Prussia," he returns. "I'm a nation, after all-I can't die."

I ignore pointing out the obvious-that although I'm not a nation, I'm still quasi-immortal-and give him a smirk. "This's been an adventure, huh?"

Austria stares at me for a moment, then slowly closes his eyes and takes a breath. "Shame on you," he breathes. "Shame on you and America for slaughtering England's language in such a way."

"Shame on you for slaughtering German!" I bite back, then laugh. The room is empty. "Mein Gott... I missed you, Specs."

He furrows his eyebrows, confused. "You know I was right here the whole time, right? Just unconscious?"

"That wasn't you," I say. It wasn't. There's silence for a few moments. We can hear our breath, this room is so echoey.

"So what do we do now?" Austria wonders.

I grin, "We need to start a Music Club for the nations ASAP!"


	20. Epilogue

Title: Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School...

Rating: T

Talking: Hey dudes! Feel free to PM me if you have any ideas/requests for other Hetalia/Hetalia crossover fanfictions!

Keep an eye out for my next idea, "When In Rome, Do As The Romans Do!" It'll include:

-multiple pairings (PM me if you want to request a specific one, although I can't always guarantee),

-con artists working for a good cause,

-human!au,

-preteen/teen!au,

-Ancient Rome and Germania, and

-a great deal of illegal happiness (no seriously this kind of love is illegal. Just... Read it to find out)!

Credits: HUGE THANKS TO DOVELEAFOFCLOUDCLAN! Dove was an amazing help and was so supportive and had such good ideas! Thank you so much for a lot of the plot and for just... Helping out, Dove!

Disclaimer: I do not hold or claim to hold any sort of ownership or rights over the characters in this story; they belong to Hetalia/Hidekaz Himaruya and Harry Potter/J. K. Rowling.

Two Chicks And A Pianist Walk Into A School: Prologue:

Third Person POV

Austria plays his piano, the notes high and wavering and familiar. The song is nearly as old as the two nations who sit on either side of him on the bench-it's ancient.

Italy's smile is serene and comfortable, completely at ease with the song. Nostalgia fills his heart. This tune is well-known to him, very well-known. It has been since he was young. It will be so until the day he finally fades away, his history lost forever to the sands of time.

Germany, on the other hand, is staring at the piano in complete and utter bewilderment. His eyebrows are furrowed and his stance rigid, back ramrod straight (much unlike his emotions). "I think that maybe I remember this song," he says at last, still confused. "Maybe."

Austria and Italy don't respond, so Germany goes on. "I think I last heard it... When..." He frowns. "When I was a child, but... Nein, that can't be right..."

Italy smiles softly, sadly. "It's alright, Germany, you know," he assures him. "We like you just the way you are. You don't have to try and change anything, ve~"

Germany nods, and stays silent.

They know that not too far away, relatively speaking (of course-when is it not relative?), France has gotten over his-or Francois's-depression. They know that Russia's childish (if mildly threatening) smile is back in place, that he no longer always remains emotionless. They know that China has gotten over his-or, more accurately, An's-addiction. They know (well, they knew-they may have forgotten already) that although heavy metal has stopped playing whenever he enters a room, Canada is happy again.

All the nations are happy again. It's a fortunate side effect of changing the world for the better.

When the sun touches the horizon, the flowing tune of the piano keeps playing.

So does the musical laughter ("Haha, Mr. Beilschmidt, I think the Nargles like your music!" "Nargles aren't real, Luna!"), the banging of frying pans ("These are drums!") and loud flute music punctuated by screams ("Kesesese~ Damn right I know how to play a flute!") in the background.

Ah... Everything is back to normal.

Mostly.


End file.
